Chaos At Hogwarts
by The Element Of Insanity
Summary: Chaos has come to Hogwarts and he isn't happy. When Voldemort killed his father Ben absorbed his reality bending powers, a few years later he and his betrothed go to hogwarts, however when you have 6 anthro familiers with you, Chaos is bound to follow.


spells = **bombarda**

time / date= (11:00 pm)

* * *

chapter 1: The beginning of Chaos

* * *

(Halloween night, 1981)

"Gasp" A boy no older then 15 months old, woke with a start, the boy frantically looked around his room as if he was looking for something or someone.

The boy climbed out of his bed, and walked towards his bedroom door and after standing on his toes he managed to pull down the door handle which opened the door into a very quite hallway.

"Mummy? Daddy?" The boy asked quietly, as he slowly walked towards his parents bedroom.

Their door was wide open, the young boy looked inside at the mess, the bed cover looked like it was thrown off in a hurry, clothes all over the floor, and a broken bedside lamp which was now on the floor cracked.

Suddenly the boy heard what sounded like shouting from outside, so he walked down the stairs towards the noise.

However once the boy realized the noises were coming from outside he had another idea as he walked towards the fireplace, he reached up to a bowl filled with dust.

The boy filled his hand with the dust, the boy knew exactly what the dust was of course the boy threw the dust into the fireplace.

"Xenophilius Lovegood" The boy called as the fire turned emerald green.

Suddenly a face appeared in the green fire, the boy didn't look startled or even surprised at the face appearing in the fire.

"Hello Chaos family, Xeno speaking." The face said, with a fatherly tone.

"Hello Quibby" The boy replied.

"Oh hello Ben, what are you doing up this late at night?" Xeno asked the boy, as he smiled at the nickname Ben came up for him when they first met.

"I woke up because of a nightmare, and now I can't find mummy or daddy. And there is a lot of shouting outside." Ben said with tears starting to appear in his eyes.

"I see, well I'm sure-" Xeno was cut off as a loud bang sounded from outside, before a female figure was thrown through the living room window.

"Quibby I'm scared" Ben said as he looked to the figure that was thrown through the window and back at the fireplace.

"I'm coming over step aside Ben!" Xeno said, Ben did as he was told and stepped away from the fireplace.

It only took a few seconds before Xeno lovegood stepped through the fireplace.

"You aren't hurt are you Ben?" Xeno asked the boy genuinely worried about him.

"No i'm fine Quibby" Ben answered his question.

"Good then lets get yo-" Xeno was interrupted again by the door getting smashed in as a male figure rushed through the hallway and into the living room.

"Daddy!" Ben immediately yelled, he rushed to his father but stopped when he saw the condition he was in.

"Discord, what the hell is happening?!" Xeno asked/yelled at his long time friend.

"Voldemort" Discord simply said, and Xeno shuddered.

"Gahh!" A yell of pain drew their attention towards the female figure that was thrown through the window.

"Mummy!" Ben yelled as he rushed towards her.

"Xeno!" Discord got his attention. "I want you to take them to your home, you know what Voldemort will do if he manages to get to Ben" Discord said, the pain was clear on his face.

Before Xeno could even answer, someone shouted "**AVADA KADAVRA**" and a green light came from the doorway, this green light rocketed towards Ben.

Just as the green light was about to hit him, Discord lept in front of the green light, as it connected with him he dropped to the floor.

"Daddy, daaadddyyy, DADDY, DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYY. Please wake up." Ben kept repeating as he tried to wake his father, tears streaming down his face.

"Stupid man, never mind. **AVADA KADAVRA**" The voice said with no emotion.

The green light once again rocketed towards Ben, this time however he simply moved out of the way as the light hit the wall behind him.

"You put my daddy to sleep, make him wake up!" Ben yelled at the figure in the doorway.

"Why would I ever do that you stupid child. NOW DIE! **AVADA KADAVRA**" The figure replied.

This time the light managed to connect with Ben, and as a result he was thrown into the wall behind him.

Ben got right back on his feet, the right side of his forehead pouring with blood. He shook his head to clear off the dizziness. He just stared at the figure with an unreadable look.

At this point Xeno snapped out of his shock and whipped out his wand and pointed it at the unknown figure, the figure however saw this.

"**CRUCIO**!" The figure pointed his wand at Xeno and the spell barely missed him.

The figure was caught off guard as he tried to fire off another spell as Ben's' fist connected, he was thrown into the hallway with a loud *Crash*.

"You dare to hurt MY FAMILY!" Ben roared full of anger.

Chairs started floating, the remaining unbroken windows shattered, the walls started to crack.

The figure looked like he was going to shit himself, however instead the figure shook his head and yelled.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM CHILD?! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, AND I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MERE CHILD! **AVADA KEDAVRA!**" The spell flew from his wand at Ben.

However the spell was thrown right back at him with ten times the power, the spell hit Voldemort in the chest to which he slumped over.

Ben kept watching the now dead body of Voldemort, and was startled when Voldemort's body turned into ash, and as a black mist flew from his body straight at Ben's head.

Ben didn't have enough time to react which allowed the black mist to fly straight through his head where the cut on his forehead was still bleeding.

Xeno finally managed to gather himself once again, and ran towards Ben he reached Ben just in time as the 15 month old boy slumped over sideways straight into Xeno's arms.

"Quibby, wheres mummy?" Ben asked Xeno in a tired voice.

Xeno looked over to the woman that was thrown through the window. His eyes widened, the woman had managed to just barely sit up properly she had cuts that were pouring blood all over her body from the glass shards.

She weakly managed to crawl her way over to where Ben and Xeno were and in a tired and painful voice said.

"Shhhhhhhhh, my baby boy rest now. Mummy's here." She managed to calm Ben down enough that the boy fell asleep in Xeno's arms.

Xeno got up off the floor and walked over to the fireplace, and threw some dust onto the fire, and said softly.

"Lovegood manor!" With those words the fireplace burst into life with green fire.

Xeno walked back over to Ben's mother and helped her up by slinging her arm over his neck, Xeno gave Ben's mother a very small smile as they walked through the fire and into the safety of the Lovegood manor.


End file.
